zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 103
Suggestions Mad Batter vs. Sakon Joe asked me to bring this back last week but I decided to not suggest anything except for a test idea at the end of the week =]. They are two cave dwelling baddies. They are villainous characters who are not major antagonists, but have what some may consider a good and bad side. The Mad Batter is openly evil and loves causing trouble but all he ever does is manage to help Link by accident. Sakon on the other hand acts all innocent but is very devious and a hardened criminal. They are also both thought to be inspired by Alice in Wonderland characters. They both appear in only two games in the series, both being direct sequels: Mad Batter = ALTTP/LA and Sakon = OoT/MM. Finally, I saw somewhere that the Mad Batter is an enemy of Syrup and she was the one who imprisoned him. I don't know if this is true, but if it is they both cause trouble for old women where the Mad Batter is an enemy of Syrup and Sakon robs the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop.--Ingo the great (talk) 21:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Still a great fight. Really orginal. I support with earnest.'-- C2' / 21:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I opposed the first time, but now I like it... AmazingLink (Of-Hyrule) : : Would you kindly stop leaving a space in between the "-" and the Random Quotes link? Thank you.'-- C2' / 21:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : : This is just incredible. I can't think of another word. Well, actually I can, but this is the best one. - McGillivray227 21:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I like Oni Link 21:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : : No. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Know. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:17, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Awesome on many levels, no way I could turn this down. Portal-Kombat : : See my vote on this fight from the last time. -'Isdrak ' 03:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I still really like this Meep Meep (talk) 12:49, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Still the best damned thing to come along in months. It's wasted on cannibals, though. --AuronKaizer ' 15:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Epic win. Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : (See above) --TheUltimateHokage88 20:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : They seem like opposites of each other to me. Sakon is evil but seems nice; Mad Hatter is nice but seems evil. On the other hand, that makes me kind of want to support. I don't know. Neutral it is. The 22:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with all the supporters.Rusl 33 (talk) 22:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : B-B-Brilliant. J-man ''Zelda Fan 22:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Light Arrow vs. Silver Arrow Something tells me this won't go over well, but i'll try anyway. Battle of the two most powerful arrows in the zelda series, and the only types of arrows that can stop ganon/ganondorf. Not exactly original, but I think it would make a pretty even fight.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:52, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : There isnt anything really special about it. But its not bad either. Meep Meep Meep (talk) 12:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Even though this probably won't get too much more supports, I think the fight is too obvious. AmazingLink (Of-Hyrule) : : Too similar and too unoriginal. -'Isdrak ' 15:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : lol doubt it!!!1!!!1111!!11!11!! --AuronKaizer ' 15:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Just no. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh. It doesn't seem bad to me, but I don't think it would do well. --TheUltimateHokage88 20:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : That's like suggesting Bomb against Powder Keg. The 22:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : i actually like this for some reason. I would want to see which comes out on top.Rusl 33 (talk) 22:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Kind of interesting. Portal-Kombat : : Hmm...... not awful, but not worthy.-- C2' / 20:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : ^ Michael RyanTalk 14:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Just don't like. Just a little obvious... - McGillivray227 22:54, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Link's Uncle vs. Orca Orca returns!!! He has come out of retirement to face another (possibly old) dude what gives him a sword and teaches him sword-fightin' tricks in battle. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : :This does appeal to me. Oni Link 22:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : : ARRRRGGHHENOUGHWITHTHEFREAKINGORCAFIGHTSALREADYNOONELIKESTHEMMAKETHEMGOAWAYITHURTSETC! -'Isdrak ' 22:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : Meh...somehow I'm just not feeling anything with this one. J-man ''Zelda Fan 22:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. And Isdrakthul, chill out it is a joke by AK.'-- C2' / 22:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :: : I know. I'm joking as well. -'Isdrak ' 22:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: : I was being sarcastic. I just forgot the .'-- C2' / 22:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Orca returns in another epic win fight deserving of a place in the Temple of Courage. -'Minish Link' 23:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Orca is the new Mr. T of this board, and he PITY THE FOO who don't vote for him!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm starting to hate all Orca fights, in general, but this is one of the better ones, sadly. - McGillivray227 22:54, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments Only two suggestions? Makes me want to cry.... well actually it doesn't, I'm just a bit suprised.'-- C2' / 22:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC)